1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method, and an imaging device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and method, and an imaging device that enable photographing of a more accurate color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras and digital video cameras for photographing color images have been widely used to date.
When photographing a color image using a single-chip imaging device, a plurality of kinds of color filter respectively transmitting light of different colors are arranged in the Bayer arrangement shown in FIG. 1 in the respective photoelectric conversion elements of the imaging device.
Of the three primary colors of light, the spectral characteristic of a color filter in this case is one corresponding to either one of red indicated as R in FIG. 1, green indicated as G in FIG. 1, or blue indicated as B in FIG. 1.
The color filter is a so-called primary color filter. Other than this, a complementary color filter is also used. In a complementary color filter, the difference between the luminance and R, the difference between the luminance and G, and the difference between the luminance and B are detected.
Further, in the related art, there has been proposed a technique according to which, in a line in which G exists, the G interpolation processing section interpolates G at a pixel position in the line where G does not exist by using adjacent G's on the left and right sides, and in a line in which E exists, at a pixel position in the line where E does not exit, the E interpolation processing section interpolates adjacent E's on the left and right sides. The all-color interpolation processing section calculates an interpolation value C of R, G, B, E at a focus pixel position by using the luminance signal L and the mosaic signal M, the G+E generation processing section generates a new color component G+E on the basis of the mosaic signal M, and the all-color interpolation processing section calculates an interpolation value C′ of R, G, B, E at a focus pixel position on the basis of the color component G+E and the mosaic signal M (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-136765).